Beastly Love
by Feathersprite305
Summary: Lanme title, I know. But, hawtnees and half smex inside! Note: I have shipped Timber Wolf and Superman together in this fic, mostly because it is cute, more because it's hawt! Don't read if you hate me for this already!


I only own mai plots,desu! Nothing else, cuz if I did, LOSH would never be aired on tv, due to...content XD

Summary: Just a shot on episode 2, what if Superman had been taken instead of Saturn Girl? Knowing me, there might also be some extra in there.

Clark: Extra?

(rolls eyes and stares up at ceiling) Bom chika wah wah...(grins)

Clark:0_0...OH, NO WAY IN HELL!!

(Totally ignoring him) Ready? Three...

Two...

One...

ACTION!!!!!

* * *

"Guys, kinda getting crowded over here!" I yelled as a new surge of robots descended on me. Saturn Girl and Lightning Lad appeared not to have heard me, though. I threw a punch at the closest robot near me, before turning and catching a glimpse of yellow eyes.

"Help!" I shouted, but the eyes disappeared just as my voice rang out. I began wildly punching the bots as best I could, feeling an unusual heavy unease in my stomach. I began to panic.

"Help!! Help...HELP!!!!!!" I began screaming, not noticing when Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl managed to break through the robots to get to me. What I did notice, was a great and terrible howl before a giant black and brown snarling mass throw itself from the trees and land above me. It began hacking away easy at the robots, screaming howls and snarls echoing in the forest. I couldn't hear it though. I was losing concious by then.

The last thing I saw was yellow eyes staring into mine, and the sudden feeling of nostalgia before everything went black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dammit, it took Superman!" Lightning snarled as the beast carried away his friend. He shot at another drone before pounding his fist into the ground, Saturn Girl watching him expel his anger.

"I know, I saw it too. It must've been the beast Docor Londo was talking about. But something's bothering me." She said putting her hand on her chin. The redhead looked up at her, suspicion on his face.

"I think we on the same track. If that _WAS_ the beast, why did it protect Superman?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Beast carried the unconcious boy into its cave, setting him down as gently as he could. He watched the peach colored face twitch, and scrunch up in fear. He slowly put his claw onto the boys cheek, confusion filling him when the boy relaxed slightly. He pulled away, and set about building a fire. When the flames had grown to a height he deemed worthy, he picked the boy up by the back of his cape and dragged him slowly to the fire, laying him down beside the warmth. He paused when a sudden low whimper came from the smaller boy.

"Stop...help..."

::::::::::::::::::::::::dream::::::::::::::::::::::

_"C'mon, superhero, show us what you can do." A boy taunted. 10 year old Clark was crying. He had been walking down the hall in school when a gang of children, two girls and three boys, sorrounded him. One of the girls claimed to have seen Clark put his foot through the barn wall, and a boy had seen him secretly lift a tractor for his Pa.(1)_

_"P-Please...Go away..." He whimpered, feeling trapped. The children called him a few more times, before the biggest, a 7th grader named Joey, picked Clark up by his collar and threw him into the janitors closest. Clark immediately began pounding on the door, not noticing that it was made of lead and iron._

_"Please, lemme out! Please, please let me out!!!!" He began furiously beating the door with his hands, panic and fear only rising when he realised that the door was not giving way. He screamed, as loudly as he could, suddenly tasting ash and seeing a strange orange light..._

::::::::::::::::::BOING:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"AAH!!" I bolted upright, the dream still lingering in my head for a few moments. The light I was seeing was actually a fire, like when one would go camping by. I looked around me, then sharply to my left as a growl sounded through the cave I was in. The beast from before came climbing down the side of the various cliff like steps deeper in. I crawled away from it, feeling my back hit the wall.

"No. Stop..." Maybe the feeling of helplessness I'd felt in my dream had followed me, or maybe because of it's appearance was so startling, but I had forgotten that I could probably win in a fight against this thing. It snarled and snapped its jaws at me, making me kick at it, and flee to the entrance. Or, try to, at least.

As soon as I got seven feet away from the opening, the beast jumped in front of me. I screamed and threw up my hands.

"Please!! Don't hurt me!" I felt its breath wash over me, then... tugging? I looked up and saw the beast dragging me on my stomach by the cape I wore, and laid me down by the fire again. I laid on my stomach for a few seconds while the growls died down then chanced getting up. The beast growled. I sat back down, and he still growled.

Wait...What?

I looked him over, and mentally nodded. The beast was definitely male. I didn't know how I knew, but he seemed to give off a male presence. He was mostly muscle, but also brains, seeing as he was the one to make a fire for me. I hugged my knees to my chest as I stared into the orange glow. I felt the beast watching me, deciding whether I was a threat or not probably. I looked up, staring into those strange gold eyes.

"Did you...make this fire for me?" I talked as normally as I could, but my voice shook half-way. He growled at me. I tucked my chin into my lap, wishing for my friends to hurry and find me.

---------------------------------------------------

"THAT THING TOOK HIM?!" Reki(2) and Brainy shouted together. Lightning Lad flinched and Saturn Girl stared down at the ground as the two small team-mates panicked.

"Oh, this is bad, very very bad..." Brainy turned to her.

"You're supposed to know what is going to happen. Didn't you see this coming?" His violet dueled eyes bore into her chocolate brown.

"Originally it was Saturn Girl who was supposed to be taken, but I guess just like before history in this dimension gets changed." Her eyes suddenly went wide. She slapped her hand over her face and muttered a soft, "Hoo shit..."

"Please don't say that. Something bad ALWAYS happens when you say that." Brainy stared at her fearfully. She stood stone still, before shaking her head.

"If what I think is about to happen, then Supes is in BIG trouble..." She said darting off into the woods. Brainy followed close behind, as the others chased after them into the thick growth.

-------------------------------------------------

"H-Hey...Are you the beast Dr. Londo told us about?" I felt really, really stupid because as I said that, the beast got up and marched over to me, towering above me menacingly. I uncurled and slid down, trying to keep at least a little distance between him and me.

He stared me down, then began scratching something into the dirt between us. I could make out what looked like a badly scrawled B, and I thought I saw another letter, before he suddenly wiped away whatever he had been trying to write, snarling sadly. I reached out timidly, patting the side of his face. He looked up at me.

"A-Are you trying to tell me something?" I really wish I had Saturn Girl's telepathy powers. He grunted and made little puppy noises, and at one point I almost pulled one of Reki's habits of going 'Awww..." but stopped before I made him mad again. I titled my head to the side when he looked at me.

"I uh, kinda didn't catch that last part..." He then pushed his face into what little space there had been between us, and I suddenly saw stuff in his eyes. Not like sleep-grit, but almost like a tv screen, and I saw a lot of things that looked like memories. A strange looking table, even stranger creatures in what looked like cages, and Dr. Londo putting what appeared to be a gas mask on someone.

"Superman!"

---------------------------------------------

"Superman!" Reki yelled as they finally located him, the beast hunched over him and looking, for all the world, ready to kill. Lightning Lad blasted it away, confused when Superman yelled, "NO!"

"That thing wasn't going to attack him, you moron!" She stated, as the others landed beside her. Bouncing Boy and Brainy were just outside, ready if the beast attempted to escape. They peered in.

"But it was right over him!" Lightning Lad argued, waving his arms almost comically. Superman had located the beast, and was standing in front of it protectively. Saturn Girl watched the two, then glanced over at Superman, before returning her stare to Reki.

"You know who this is, don't you?" Reki gaped, then slapped her hand comically over her face.

"Ya'll CANNOT be this stupid!" She said exasperatedly. She stormed over to Superman, stilling when the beast stood up and pulled him behind it. She sighed, and pulled out a vile of dark blue colored liquid. She shook it, making the color changed to a greenish hue.

"This is gonna taste like shit, but it's for your own good, Brinny." She muttered before grabbing the beast with a surprising strength and forcing the potion down its throat. It howled in pain, slamming its paw into Reki and knocking her away, before slumping to the ground.

"Reki!" Brainy bolted into the cave, Bouncing Boy behind him, and pulled the brunette up. She looked dazed for a split second, before shaking her head and looking over at the now transforming beast. The hair covering its body suddenly shortened, the muscles deflated, and the hair on his head wove itself into an almost ponytail'ed appearance. He lay there on the ground, Superman hovering above him, before turning to Reki.

"What was that? I swear, you must have a concotion for every mission, don't you?" She grinned, pressing a finger to her lips.(3) Brainy got as close as he dared to the beast, and poked him a few times.

"Do you mind?" A rough but calm voice came. Brainy gasped and backed away as the beast got up. His face now resembled a human's, and the minute he stood Reki turned red, looked away, and laughed giddily. Superman understood why; He was wearing a pair of red shorts...and nothing else. She stopped quickly.

"Everyone, this is the missing boy." He cocked an eyebrow at her, before suddenly going rigid. The doctors voice rang out over them.

"He is my son, Brin Londo."

-------(I sux at fight scenes, so we skip to where they are back home)----------

"Timber Wolf?" I smirked when he turned to me and growled. He was a lot more human now, whatever that stuff Reki fed him was must've worked. She seemed to always know our enemies and new allies well.

"Yeah? Hey, listen...Thank you." I blinked.

"What for?" He looked to the side, and shifted his feet. Oh my gawd...Was he blushing?!

"You didn't let your friends kill me, and you helped me a lot when I was...you know." I smiled, rubbing the back of my head nervously.

"It's no problem, Brin." He looked up at me, then smiled fleetingly. He relaxed a little, drawing himself to a comfortable height.

"Are you really Superman? The Superman?" I blinked, and turned red. Was I really that famous?

"Yeah. It's a long story, but I was brought here from my own time." He nodded.

"I thought so...my mom used to tell me stories about you, you really do look like the stories say..." I nodded. He then made a strange face.

"And that Reki kid?" I grinned.

"She's apparently from a different dimension, and knows everything that's going to happen. She even predicted that Lightning Lad would set Brainy's chair on fire once."

He grinned mischievously.

"Did he?" I looked over at him.

"Well, let's just say Lightning Lad's now has a fear of the automatic doors here." He chuckled, then laughed when I sent a look down the hall. Said person was attempting to open his room door, with little success. I called to him.

"Need help?" He shot a glare at us.

"No, but he should've gotten over this two months ago." Timber Wolf gaped at him, then when he turned back to me, he began laughing so hard he leant on the wall to support himself. I grinned wider.

"Well, I promised that I wouldn't say anything, but he already has." The bright blue eyes snapped around and locked onto mine hard.

"WHAT?!" I coughed, choking back a laugh.

"Yeah, the only reason you can't get in...you have to enter your legionnaire name." He stared at me, then at the console. He tapped a few keys, and the door opened instantly. He scratched his head comically.

"ARGH!!! When I get my hands on that punk!" He stormed into his room, the door cutting off his rant. I was laughing too hard to hear, though, and I sat down next to Timber Wolf, who had slid to the ground long ago.

We just sat there for a while, laughing and giggling, then we'd meet each others eyes, and set off another round of laughter. I managed to stop first, puffing quietly as Timber Wolf's breath slowed less rapidly. I stared out into space, thinking how lucky I was to be surrounded by so many different, but also very kind people, when the air suddenly went thick.

"Do you think he was right though?" I looked over confused.

"Who, Lightning Lad? Nah, he'll just yell like that for a while, then Brainy will build him something to destroy, and they'll be back to being friends again." I mused, thinking that was exactly what Reki would say. Timber Wolf shook his head.

"I mean my father. About me losing control. What if-" I cut him off.

"You won't." I said sternly. He met my eyes, and we held the stare as long as needed. He smiled softly.

"Thanks." He shifted so that he could lay his head on my shoulder. I grinned reaching up.

"Pet me, and you'll be eating with your right hand only." I put it back down still grinning.

----------------A few months later-----------------

"Hey Supes, I have something for you." The black-haired teen turned around just in time to be swept up into a kiss by his wolf-like boyfriend. They had announced their relationship a few weeks ago, and besides Lightning Lad fainting after they came out, it had gone well.

Until Reki had bluntly stated that if they ever went far in their relationship, she got to watch. Even worse, when Brainy popped in with a video camera he said, 'can see through almost any layer of wall or illusion'. Superman destroyed it when they weren't looking.

He smiled." What is it? I hope Reki hasn't done anything..." The Zuuniun waved him off.

"No nothing like that. Just come with me." Clark was then dragged down the hallway to his boyfriends room, where he sat on the bed, and watched his boyfriend mess with something behind his back. The long haired teen approached the Kryptonian.

"I got you something for our one month anniversary." Blue eyes went wide as he realized he had not gotten anything for the other. Brin quickly reassured him.

"Just open it, okay?" Clark pulled the red ribbon off, and opened the rectangular box. Inside was a small silver pendant, a wolf's face carved into the precious metal. Clark gasped.

"This..." Brin felt his heart stop as Clark pulled him close and kissed him with such force the air left his his lungs. When they finally parted, both teens were panting for air.

"Is the best thing I've ever received. Thank you Brin." He said quietly, laying on the bigger males chest and listening to the soft thud of his boyfriends heartbeat. He frowned when the beat sped up.

"Brin?" And froze when he saw the stare he was fixed in. Lust, hunger, and desire seemed to flow through the golden pools that made up Brin's eyes. He was suddenly sent flat on his back, Brin growling softly. He shivered.

"B-Brin?" He leaned down, and nipped at the peach colored column of his soon to be lover's throat, making Clark moan and clutch the wolf closer. He took that as a good sign, and let his tongue explore the rest of his throat, sucking gently on the pulse point. Clark whimpered, his body heating up much too fast.

"Brin...Please..." The wolf-like teen pulled back when he realized what he was doing. Though he couldn't help but stare at the sight before him. Clark was sprawled out underneath him, cheeks rosy red and lips slightly parted in arousal. The hazy look in his blue eyes was starting to fade as they found their partners, and before he knew it, Clark was pressed up against him, kissing him needfully. He pushed the smaller teen down again, and pinned him by his wrists.

"I-I can't...What if I lose control, and hurt you?" He shook at the thought of causing his lover pain. Clark pulled his wrists out and wrapped his arms around the bigger male, pulling him down on top. He kissed Brin hard.

"You"-kiss-"can't"-kiss-"hurt"-kiss-"me." He ground his hips up into Brin's making the other teen gasp and growl in delight. He pressed his lips gently to his lovers.

"Then you trust me? Completely? To do something like...this?" The blue eyes melted his gold ones.

"I trust you...Brin."

----------Erm, yeah, no smex 4 u!-----------

Both teens lay exhausted, the blue blanket covering their lower bodies. Clark tilted his head, not bothering to open his eyes even when he felt butterfly kisses being pressed to his forehead.

"Briiiinn, I'm tired..." He whined quietly, frowning when a chuckle was his reply. He cracked his eyes open, looking into the face of his lover. Brin chuckled again, punching the raven colored locks from the Kryptonian's face.

"I know, don't worry. Go back to sleep." He smiled as the smaller did just that. He stared out into their room, feeling the beast within growl in satisfaction. He settled down, and dozed off as well.

* * *

Well, that completes my fanfic!(ish punched by Superman)

Superman:(points to the above)WHAT THE HELL?!

(Shrugs) Meh, my brain, your characters, plus the fact that yaoi is hawt. Do the math.

(1): I imagine that even though they want to keep him secret, he would do something like that for his beloved parents.

(2): Basically, me. Except, I have to be called Reki, cause if someone says my real name, I have to go back to my own dimension. And since I saw the whole series, I know what's going to happen. Though like I mention in the fic, my being there changes some things. Like who falls in love with who.

(3):I'm also not allowed tell anyone whats going to happen, unless it either does happen, or something changes, otherwise I get demerits and lose my powers for at least three days.

If everyone is really, really nice to me, I might write the smex part. But, I'm gonna need at least seven signiures. And just this once, I'll let you signed more than once, just for the sake of even one lonely fangirl reading this.


End file.
